


You Are Gonna Do Great, Gracie:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Confidence, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Future, Future Fic, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Police, Police Academy/Police Academies, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny couldn't believe that his daughter is part of the taskforce, What does he tell her on her first day?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Kudos: 3





	You Are Gonna Do Great, Gracie:

*Summary: Danny couldn't believe that his daughter is part of the taskforce, What does he tell her on her first day?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams couldn't believe that his daughter is part of the taskforce, that he started. The Blond was just amazed at how she grew up beautifully. He admired at how she went for her dreams. He was worried, when she went through the academy. But, She handled herself perfectly, & he couldn't be any prouder. Danny knew that she had it in her to be in this line of work.

He went to check on her, after he just making breakfast, He smiled, as he sees her clip on her badge, Danny remembered the feeling, when he became part of Five-O officially, & was making a difference in no time flat. He was brought out of his thoughts by his daughter. The Loudmouth Detective gave her his full attention, as she asked him her question. Grace was needing her dad's advice at the moment.

"Danno, Do you think I will do great, & have what it takes to be part of Five-O ?", She asks worriedly, as she was organizing everything that she needed. The Shorter Man smiled, & reassured her this, as he made her sit down on the bed, & held her hands into his own, She was feeling a little bit better, now that her Danno is with her, & can calm her down in the process, Cause she really needs it.

"I think that you have what it takes to be part of Five-O, You bring great potential & creativity that we need", Danny said with confidence. Grace miled, & the young girl said this to him, "Thank you, Danno", as she kissed his cheek. "You are gonna do great, Gracie, I just know it", Danny smiled, as they were leaving to start their day, & their new future too. 

The End.


End file.
